1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) including a power steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An all terrain vehicle including an electric power steering device to reduce a force required for a driver's steering operation, is known. The electric power steering device includes an input shaft coupled coaxially with a steering shaft provided with a handle, an output shaft coupled to a front wheel via a tie rod, an electric motor generating a steering force, etc. In an all terrain vehicle disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-118842, two sets of universal joints are provided between a steering shaft mounted to the upper portion of a vehicle body frame and an input shaft of an electric power steering device mounted to the lower portion of the vehicle body frame. In this all terrain vehicle, a positional difference between the center axis of the steering shaft and the center axis of the input shaft of the electric power steering device, which may be caused by a tolerance of the vehicle body frame or the like, is absorbed by the universal joints.
However, in this all terrain vehicle, since the universal joints are needed in a steering mechanism, a cost of the components increases. Therefore, there is a need to absorb the positional difference between the steering shaft and the input shaft of the power steering device with a simple configuration.